


The Maze I brought Us into

by TheManWhoRegrets



Category: Adventures of Tintin (2011), Tintin (Comics), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWhoRegrets/pseuds/TheManWhoRegrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a gay smuggling couple a pirate ship would sound like perfection, if just the captain of the ship wouldn't show high interest in the adorable Tom and more over that he offers Allan a high amount of money for a night with his lover. One night. One night and then they could pay off their house and live in peace forever, but was it worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free like a pirate

„Man…. I don’t know, Allan“, Tom shrugged, tugging a few of his black streaks under his grey hat neatly. Allan planted himself in front of Tom, his hands pressed to his hips: “I know I made it sound like an offer… But it isn’t. It was just kind of… to your information that’ll start our new job soon.” Tom took a step back to create a fair distance between him and the former first mate, pouting: “Really. You can’t sign us up for a pirate ship. A pirate ship full of gay pirates!?” – “Apparently!”, Allan cut Tom off, walking over to Tom, correcting Tom’s collar, “I can… And we won’t be late on our first day, will we?” Allan turned around walking towards the door of the little fixer upper they called home, he knew Tom would follow, he always did. Whichever path Allan took no matter how dark or dangerous, Tom would be by his side and yes really, even before the door fell into its lock after Allan stepped out, Tom caught up with him. A smug grin formed over Allan’s face as he saw Tom following obedient like the little puppy he was. “I know…”, Allan sighed because Tom looked slightly grumpy, even though he still looked undeniably adorable, “We planned on settling down… Having a peaceful life… But it has been a few months now… A few months where we spend all the money we had on this shack, hoping we’d get a job soon and could renovate. But sooner or later they all found out. They all found out and got fired… Come on, Tom. A few month. A few diamonds. And we don’t have to worry the rest of our life time.” Tom tilted his head, sighing in deep thoughts. Allan’s voice sounded as grumpy and emotionless as always but only Tom could know how much desperation was hidden in it. How could he say no, if he knew that Allan was literally begging, begging for Tom to get along with that plan. Before Tom could even reply Allan suddenly grabbed Tom pressing him right into to wall, cupping his cheeks with his hands while his thumbs brushed over them softly. Allan’s face got really close to Tom’s and immediately Tom’s heart speeded up as he felt the man’s breath crushing against his skin, his bottom lip slightly shivering and his arms just hung useless next to his body. “Oh Tom”, Allan whispered with a dark seductive voice, “See the advantages for once… you don’t have to call me Mister Mate… or Captain… or Mister Thompson in public anymore… We’ll change this game to the bedroom. When I come close just like this.” Allan’s thumb brushed over Tom’s lips, pulling his chin down lightly, while Allan parted Tom’s legs with one of his, rubbing his leg up and down: “Then you can beg for your Captain to have mercy…” Tom leaned his head back, hissing, whimpering softly: “Alright… Alright…. I agree…” Tom leaned close to get rewarded for his sudden agreement, but Allan jumped back with a grin: “Alright… Let’s go!” Tom fell forward in frustration and Allan held him and right Tom up again so they could continue their walk. Allan enjoyed it if Tom longed for it, though it was mean to use the sexual attraction he felt for his lover to twist his mind and push him into things, but after all Tom knew he’d always get rewarded in the end.

Eventually after they walked over the beach for a while their eyes fell on a mighty ship carefully hidden in a bay a few miles away from the city. The black sails were waving in the light breeze. The dark green paint on the front of the ship flaked off, but in Golden letters the ship relieved its name ‘The Marianne’. In front of the plank Tom stopped, whereas Allan already set one foot on it. “Where did you even find this job?”, Tom crossed his arms. “Words going around”, Allan said shortly before placing his other foot. “So we don’t know whether we’ll get a job here!?”, Tom protested and Allan grabbed him by his pullover on the plank. “Keep calm now and act like the smug bastard you are!”, Allan barked pulling Tom over the plank until he went back to following him voluntary, while he explained, “I heard about Captn’ Sidney Scoundrel Scott and his crew of smuggling and slaying pirates. All of them… from the other side of the se….” Allan couldn’t finish his sentence before he already had the the tip of a sharp blade pointing at him and on its end an intimidating looking pirate with a red headscarf and a scar straight over his face. From his left eye over his nose to his right cheek. “Aye, matey…”, the pirate holding the sword growled in a voice that didn’t actually sound sober, “What brin's ye to us? be ye desire to meet jolly barnacle-covered Davy Jones so high?” Quickly Allan made a twist and pulled his gun out pointing it to the pirate’s head and all the surrounding mates suddenly stopped their work looking at the two men, their hands already nervously twitching to their weapons. “Rather to decorate th' ground wit' ye damn ta hell brain 'n gift ye body to th' fish to feed if ye give a go' to threaten me once more”, Allan said in a calm voice pressing the cold iron closer to the man’s temple. A moment of silence, but the tension was clearly sizzle in the air. Allan loaded the gun, a little click was audible and though the swordman tried to hide it, his eyes were shivering nervously glancing to Allan. Suddenly slow claps broke the silence. "Well, Well, Well. Quick reactions... Not a scurvy dog 'o swollen words. yarr. 'tis be what we be searchin' fer!", a man was stepping towards them and everyone subliming immediately made space for him. A big black hat decorated with turquoise and white feathers, as well as the long black cloak with two rows of golden buttons and a white shirt underneath indicated he was the captain of this ship, around his hips a heavy belt with two swords and two guns was dangling. Allan took the gun down, pulling Tom who already tried to take some steps back to his side standing tall. The captain gave a slight rather sarcastic bow: "Allow me to introuce myself. me moniker be cap'n Sidney Scott. 'n I welcome ye on me humble ship... 'n ye be?" Allan noticed how the Captain’s gaze shifted over Allan just causually, loosing interest in him before his eyes came to rest on Tom. For a while. For a long while. As if he admired every inch of Tom. Of course he was a guy to be inspired. It was Tom. HIS beautiful Tom. “My name is Allan… And this is”, subconsciously Allan hissed because the Scott’s eyes were still on Tom but now a little smile formed over his dirty lips, so Allan pulled Tom closer, “And this is Tom. My Boyfriend!” Allan spoke the last two words really slowly and with slightly clenched teeth, and immediately the smile on the captain’s face vanished but he spoke calm: "'n fer reasons I really don't wanna be knowin' ye're fleein' from th' land to join me lovely crew 'caus thar were rumors ye heard 'bout our.... Philosphy?" He made a short pause before he added: "Welcome on board then. be off below 'n search yourself a place to sliumber 'n then come back up so we can get ye lazy asses to set the sails." Allan nodded and quickly pulled Tom with him mumbling a short “Thanks.” Tom slightly confused followed removing Allan’s hands from his pullover. “What was that?”, he asked, “You never ever presented me as your boyfriend before?” Allan gave a short glance from the side before he grumbled: “But you are… aren’t you!?” Truth was, he clearly did not like the way the Captain layed his eyes on this beautiful man. Not that Allan ever feared that Tom could leave him for someone else, but pirates weren’t knownfor their honest behaviour.


	2. Chapter 2

The underdeck was a dirty place, smelly and dark, as one would expect a pirate ship to be. Hammocks hanging between the poles, some with dirty clothes on them, some with blankets, some free. A few barrels standing around in the edges. A surprise they haven’t seen rats already. Tom wrinkled his nose as the mixture of sweat and alcohol and probably dead flesh stung in his nose, some of the mates were snoring in their hammocks and Allan and Tom did their best to not disturb them in their deep slumber. But sneaking silently through a ship was not much of a problem for former smuggler. In the end of the ship they eventually found two free places right above each other. “This looks just fine”, Allan said placing his sea bag on the ground and Tom placed his next to Allan’s. All of sudden Allan grabbed his boyfriend, pulling him close, brushing his lips against Tom in a wild passionate kiss, Allan’s hands wandered to Tom’s back, grabbing the fabric there tight, while their chest were pressed against each other. Allan locked their lips until the lack of oxygen made him feels slightly dizzy, so he had to lean back, gasping for air and so did Tom. “Wow”, Tom breathed and a satisfied smile formed of the man’s lips. Sure Tom looked like a pup sometimes, but this grin looked so smug, now it was easy to picture him smuggling drugs or beating the shit out of someone. Quickly Allan brushed his thumb over Tom’s scar before he turned his back to him to walk back.  
On deck the crew was working busily, the navigator was up on his place checking for the safety of the ship, some were carrying food and bottles to the storage rooms under deck, and some were checking the sail for holes. On the two long sides of the ship there were four cannons each and next to them the cannonballs were arranged, three masts were holding the mighty black sails. Two curved stairs lead to a second level where the wheel was. Between the two stairs there was a blurred glass door, probably leading to the captain’s cabin. Allan and Tom walked over the deck searching for Scott to get their task, but he was already standing behind them. "Arr! Here ye be. I thought ye might be shaggin' under deck, but better fer ye, ye're not.", the voice made Allan and Tom spin around. The captain was holding a dishmop and a bucket in his hand. Well, they could have expected that. “Ye dirty mutt be scruvin’ the decks, aye!”, Sidney grinned, pressing the the stuff right into Allan’s hand just to Allan’s confusion. “What ye waitin’ for?”, Scott hissed as Allan didn’t make any attempt to move, “Don’t ye know ‘bout cleanin’ a ship, ‘Lieutenant’?” Allan’s gaze wandered between the captain and Tom, he choosed to ignore the sarcasm in Sidney’s words as he called him Lieutenant and wondered: “What about Tom, will he help me?” Sidney just gave a dirty laugh as reply, before he pushed Allan further, gesturing over to the cannons: “Your dear Tom be countin’ the cannonballs on the other side of the ship, we need t’ make sure thar be enough for capturing a ship! Arr!” Tom and Allan exchanged silent looks, Allan didn’t seem to be amused the basically worked on the other edges of the ship full of gay pirates, but they did not come here for nothing. Maybe the Captain wanted to test them apart to see whether they were worth it and then they would maybe get jobs together. Silently they parted but even over the big ship they would keep eye contact every then and now. 

Allan cursed under his breath while he scrubbed the floor, it was pure chicane to let them work apart. This captain should not think Allan hadn’t noticed the way Scott laid his eyes on Tom, how he nearly undressed him, how he devoured the beautiful man with his eyes. Luckily a dishmop couldn’t harm the wood under him, because he was moving it over the floor aggressively and quickly. They needed the money. They deserve the peaceful life everyone denies them, just a short time they will work here and then leave. Leave the darkness forever. Allan wished he hadn’t drag Tom into this again, it was always him. At least that was what Allan felt like. Since they met as teenager Allan was always the one getting them in trouble, but yet Tom stuck to his side, like he did today. Tom wasn’t overly fond of this job, so at least Allan has to act as if it was a good decision so Tom would not feel worse.  
On the other side of the ship Tom knelt down besides the cannonballs, checking each of them for damage before he placed them back and counted them. Suddenly a shadow fell over him, causing Tom to look up where his eyes met another face. One of the members of the ships was standing right in front of him, a few wrinkles around the eyes and the mouth relieved he was probably older, though between his ash brown hairs, just a few grey streaks were visible. Once his shirt was probably white, but now it was rather yellow and partly ripped. “Ye be Tom, Arr?”, the man spoke, his voice was grumpy and as soon as he finished he spit next to him on the ground. “Aye”, Tom repeated, “And you are?” The man spit on the ground again without answering his question and went on: “Ye have any idea for how long I work on the ship?!” Tom cocked an eyebrow and blew air out of his nostrils: “How am I supposed to do?!” Tom lowered his head to go back to counting, but suddenly the man grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him up, forcefully he smashed Tom into the wooden railing. While Tom tried to find his balance and not go overboard, he kicked the cannonballs over causing them to roll over the deck noisy and drew the attention of everyone to the two man. “Eight… Eight blithering years me be workin’ on thar wreck. Carryin’ heavy goods, breakin’ my back for Sidney ‘n the crew… AND YOU!”, the man’s growling went to a yelling so now even Allan from the other side of the ship looked up to witness the stranger holding his lover against the railing. Allan stopped scrubbing, while the man got closer to Tom hissing: “Get that sappy easy job the first day!” 

Tom tried to remove the man’s hands from him trying to sound calm: “I did not give the job myself, ol’ friend, and the Captain might have his reasons I won’t question as a new member of his crew!” And actually the man removed his hands and made an attempt to turn around but just to gain sway for a stroke right to Tom’s face, who was only able to stop it an inch from his was, causing the man to growl. “Man”, Tom hissed, pressing against the pirate’s fist with force to hold it away from his face, “Calm down or this will get really ugly!” But the pirate’s other fist flew to Tom’s face, which was also blocked and in an blink of an eye Tom smashed his knee right into the man’s abdomen and he stumbled back, cringing, holding his stomach in pain. “Are we done here?”, Tom frowned, turning his back to the pirate, a bad idea. Of course the smug man took his chance to grab Tom from behind, choking him. 

Immediately Allan threw his dishmop away, rushing towards the man. No one was allowed to touch his Tom, to attack him that sneakily from behind. This dirty pirate should feel Allan’s rage. With strong steps he walked over the ship, but he was stopped by a sword pressing flatly against his chest. Captain Sidney Scott himself was holding him back. “By thunder!”, Allan yelled, “Don’t you see that dirty pirate is attacking Tom for no reason?” A slight smile formed over the captain’s lips as he watched Tom throwing the attacking man over his back smashing him into the ground. “Aye!”, The captain, “But do ye see anyone draggin’ their nose into that. They be grown men. They be settlin’ it themselves!” Allan cursed under his breath, groling, but the captain was right. Tom was a strong man, oh that filthy pirate would not even have dared to attack Tom if he knew about the strong abs he was hiding under that pullover. Though he has big eyes and this weird round nose that made him look young and adorable, but man, that man was strong and he wouldn’t bait an eyelash before brutally killing anyone if he needed to. Meanwhile the pirate stood up again and got into a close hand-to-hand combat, Tom was moving quickly, trying to land a punch to eventually knock out and end this fight. “Ye man be quick”, the captain admitted, his eyes not leaving Tom’s body for even a second. Allan nodded, a smug grin now also forming over his face: “Yeah… And this man is loyal. If not pressured he would only show his amazing talents if I tell him. He is under my control.” Sidney cocked an eyebrow crossing his arms, tilting his head. In a moment of unwariness the pirate was actually able to land a straight stroke into Allan’s face, but that was exactly what Tom wanted. Seeing his chance for a straight punch the attacker left his defence unattended for a slight moment so Tom could hit the man’s coeliac plexus forcefully and the man fell down to the ground gasping for air, but he could not get air into his lungs, he made choking noises, curling up on the ground. “What a witty boy”, Scott laughed placing one hand on Allan’s shoulder and patted it before he walked over to the man. Indeed, Allan had to admit, Tom had the smug running through his veins. His innocent face could easily fool someone, but he was a dog that did not bark but just bite, a loyal man that would not question the tasks given and just fulfil them to Allan’s satisfaction. There was nothing more enjoyable than the smug grin on Tom’s face making him look so very manly, but while Allan was still admiring Tom who was standing tall like a mighty beast the pirate on the ground had grabbed a knife and was about to ram it into Tom’s abdomen. He was already on his knees as he heard a click behind him and a loaded gun was pressed against his head. “This fight be over, aye!”, The captain growled, “Do ye understand?” The pirate swallowed and quickly crawled away like a wounded animal. Sidney offered his hand to Tom, who politely took it. “Ye be a strong fighter”, the captain smiled. “I have some practice”, Tom laughed cheerfully. “Be lucky ‘n I might made ye a fighter on here”, Sidney laughed. Tom started: “I…-- “But Allan pressed himself between Tom and the captain, nodding: “You were a good boy, just as I taught you!” He patted Tom’s shoulder pushing him back a little to gain more distance between him and the captain and added: “’n now continue your work, aye!” Tom nodded turning around quickly going over to the next bunch of cannonballs. “Wow”, Sidney Scott whistled, “He actually obeys you! You are a lucky man, Allan!” The captain placed another pat on Allan’s back before he left for his office: “A lucky man… and now clean up the mess!”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
As soon as the Captain was out of side Tom quickly approached Tom, slightly bowing down so he could whisper to the mate’s ear. “Aye Tom…”, he started but refused to continue until Tom was finally looking up, “You did really good… I want to reward ye. What about…. We do a little roleplay…” While Tom was just looking at Allan from the edge of his eyes, his face now fully turned to Allan in a mixture of confusion and interest. Allan went down to one knee, whistling: “I guess Sidney will let us work apart the whole day… What if we pretend we wouldn’t know each other… But fall in love the moment we lay eyes on the other… But all we can do is exchange love drunken looks until the night falls, where we meet up at the railing to give in to our growing love… Would you like that?” A bright smile formed over Tom’s lips as he heard those words and he nodded quickly. What a charming idea. Sure they did some kind of role-plays before but they used to be rather kinky and mostly rough. But what Allan now suggested was quite romantic, exciting, it would be a joy to throw Allan this little looks from the side, over an edge and feel their desire growing with each action until they finally meet in the dark night. Quickly Allan pressed a quick kiss on Tom’s forehead before he left with the words: “See you later, beautiful stranger!”  
The whole day was like a fiery dance, like birds would dance to impress each other. Softly they were moving past the other, just having a split of a second to exchange their souls by their eyes. The closer the night came the more excited Tom got. Finally it was falling, the ship long had set sails to the open sea. It was a chill night, but not too cold to be outside without a jacket. The heaven looked like black stained glass with all the stars reflecting on it. Just little feathery dared to rush over the sky and cover the half-full moon for a few seconds. It had to be nearly midnight already, Tom was waiting at the railing, watching the water brushing against the side of the ship. His hands nervously clenched around the wood of the rail. Would Allan come? He said he would come and he never broke a promise before. But maybe he went tired, Captain Scott scampered him the whole, let him do hard work and never have a pause. Maybe he wanted to come, but exhaustion took over and he fell to a sweet slumber in his hammock. Tom would not mind at all. He wanted his lover to feel relaxed, whatever that meant, even it meant that Tom would spend the night alone.  
“AYE! Seems like you have been waiting for me for a while now… But I feel like I have been waiting for you all my life!” Tom spun around to spot Allan right behind him, his face couldn’t hide the relief and happiness taking over. He took a step closer, whispering: “I thought you would not come. Oh, Al-.” But Allan pressed his finger to Tom’s lips, smiling: “Shhh… Tonight we are just strangers bounding love for once until we part and keep it in our memory forever witnessed by the fog on the sea and the stars above us!” Tom closed his eyes, nodding, and these words so beautiful and far unlikely for Allan, who usually was a man of simple words and probably a lot of yelling, now these sentence were dripping like sweet honey from his lips. It was part of the game. Soon after Tom nodded Allan moved his hand from Tom’s face over to his cheek stroking over it slightly. “I couldn’t stop looking at you”, Tom sighed as he leaned his cheek into Allan’s hand, rubbing against it. “Now I am here…”, Allan grinned leaning in closer. They kissed plenty of times. Hundred. Thousand. Countless times. But this time it was different, Allan was leaning closer, inch by inch, and Allan’s other hand came to rest on Tom’s face too. Tom felt his heart beating in his throat harder with every second until finally their lips met, teasingly, moving apart just to find their way back together again for longer. Tom’s hands wandered to Allan’s waist coming to rest there. Allan meanwhile twisted his hand lightly to be able to place one of his thumbs on Tom’s chin and lightly press it down so his teeth would part. Now Allan was able to invade Tom’s mouth with his tongue, brush it against his teeth until their tongues finally met, swaying around each other like grasses in the wind. Tom tried to breathe through nose to not break the chain of kisses. Tom wrapped his arms more closely around Allan, his fingers tangling with the fabric of Allan’s jacket. With a light force Allan pressed Tom back until the wooden railing stopped him. For a moment they parted, breathing heavily, just starring in the other one’s eyes for a while, until Tom finally said breathlessly: “I desired this so much…!” Allan did not reply, his hands wandered from Tom’s cheeks over his chest. He took his sweet time, admired how he could feel every muscle under the tight turquoise pullover so clearly, he stroked over Tom’s sides sending light shudders all over his body. Tenderly he tugged on the edges of Tom’s clothing until his hands were able to slide under them. Allan’s fingers felt so cold on Tom’s body, how he traced them over Tom’s abs. A light sea breeze blowing caused Tom to shiver and Allan pressed his lips to Tom’s ear, breathing: “Are you cold?” Tom closed his eyes, enjoying their warm cheeks pressed together before he replied: “… A little.” A light chuckle was Allan’s reply before he moved his face, Tom already missed the warmth reflecting from his lover, before he suddenly felt the mate’s lips pressed to his neck, brushing along there softly. “Guess… I need to make you feel warm then…”, Allan’s hot breath was crushing against Tom’s skin, now sending shudders of delight over Tom’s spine. Eventually Allan flicked his tongue out, guiding the tip of it over Tom’s neckline, and Tom bit down his lip to prevent noisy moans, which could probably wake the crew and find them on deck. For a moment Allan stopped, to look at Tom’s face, even in the pale moonlight Allan could see a light shade of red on Tom’s cheeks, making him look all so beautiful. He knew they had to be silent that night to not wake the crew or even the captain. A shame. Usually Allan enjoyed all the silent and loud sounds Tom made, the high moans, the soft grunts and the little whines. It sounded so ridiculously wonderful. They would play in Allan’s head anyway. As Tom lightly opened his eyes again Allan immediately went back to please Tom’s neck with wet open kisses. Nothing but high little whines curled over Tom’s lips with clenched teeth and Allan moved his hands to Tom’s trousers, nervously opening them, until it finally fell down to Tom’s ankles. 

“Ah-A… Should… should we really do it outside here”, Tom cried out, barely able to control what he was saying. Allan hovered his lips over Tom’s lips, smiling smugly and his tongue tip licked over Tom’s lower lip a few times before he whispered: “Would you prefer shagging under deck with the sleepin’ pirates around?” The Lieutenant’s hand wandered over Tom’s boxer shorts, feeling Tom’s arousal pressing against the thin fabric as if was asking for Allan. “Good point”, Tom whimpered, throwing his head back as he felt Allan touching his man flesh above the shorts now rubbing it lightly. Maybe it was weird, but Tom enjoyed the strokes above the shorts way more because they were so teasingly and make Tom want so much more. It was like the moment on top of the rollercoaster, where you stare down in excitement before it rushes down and fills the body with this light relieved feeling. Tom tried to focus on his breath, to keep it slow and steady, enjoying how Allan’s fingers were wrapped around Tom’s manhood. Tom tugged on Allan’s jacket willing to remove it, but Allan stopped him tenderly. “We better be careful”, Allan sighed, taking one of Tom’s hands guiding it to the edge of Allan’s trousers and Tom tried his best to open it with one hand but he failed miserably. Allan’s hand on his arousal was way too distracting, so Allan gave a faint laugh and moved his hand away for a moment, so Tom could take both of his hands to open Allan’s trousers and pull them down finally. “This ain’t yer first time, right”, Allan winked and both started laughing lightly until suddenly Allan twisted Tom around so his stomach pressed against the railing now and Tom’s hand came to hold on them. Allan’s fingers softly traced over Tom’s spine, down to the edge of his boxers, up and down again, while his other hand wandered around Tom’s body, slipping into the boxers eventually. Allan’s bare hands around Tom’s manhood, how could Tom stay calm there? He felt his manly flesh pounding against Tom’s hand so needy. Maybe it was this mysterious situation, maybe because he was not used to being apart for the whole day, but Tom did not want anything more than beg Allan to take him right here, to feel Allan’s cock in him, thrusting in him, rocking against the ship’s rail until they both would cum. Allan rubbed his hips to Tom’s ass, so Tom would feel Allan’s rock hard love bone against his soft bump. “You’re so needy tonight”, Allan moaned lightly as he pressed his loins harder against Tom. As Tom opened his mouth he could not help a moan escaping before he said: “I waited the whole day for this…” – “For what… I want you to say it”, Allan demanded. Tom swallowed lightly, his face blushing as his fingernails dug into the wood: “I… Uh… I Want you… to fuck me….” Allan gripped Tom’s boxer shorts pulling them down, going on his knees in front of Tom. “Too bad”, Allan smiled, “… I Am going to make love to you tonight…” Tom could not even reply before Allan grabbed Tom’s butt cheeks, massaging them but also parting them lightly, before sank his lips between them, licking over Tom’s backdoor. Tom bowed over the rail, moaning deeply, but trying to keep them silently. Allan’s wet tongue down there was even more arousing. Allan moved it teasingly around the entrance, sucking lightly, before he eventually pressed his tongue in, wiggling it around. This made all of Tom’s barricades fall down and a high moan left his mouth. Immediately Allan shoot up, one of his hands covering Tom’s mouth, pressing his fingers against Tom’s lips tightly. “Shhh….”, Allan hissed, but he pressed himself so close, laying nearly all his weight on Tom. Usually Allan did not mind Tom being loud, as they were still on sea with Haddock, Allan actually wanted to be Tom as loud as possible letting everyone know what they were doing. And when Haddock came to knock at their door Allan would bang Tom even harder to make him scream from lust, but in that case Allan did not want to draw unnecessary attention to them, this night should be just for them, only them making love facing the endless sea.

Tom’s face was deeply flushed from the lack of air and he was breathing violently through his nose to avoid getting dizzy. Allan licked over the finger of his free hand while the other still covered Tom’s mouth. Allan’s hand traced down, between Tom’s butt, where Allan massaged Tom’s backdoor for a while until he eventually pushed one of his finger’s in and Tom moaned hotly against Allan’s hand muffling the sinful sounds. Allan pressed his finger against Tom’s inner walls, feeling them tight around the finger. Slowly he moved it in light circles until he felt it loosening. Tom could barely breathe through Allan’s hand and Tom’s breathe already condensate on Allan’s hand, making the air he inhaled heavy and wet. As Tom’s inner world was loosened enough Allan pressed a second finger in, in pure frustration Tom bit down on one of Allan’s fingers and now Allan was the one who needed to swallow a deep moan. “I know how desperate you are…”, Allan chuckled as he wiggled his fingers around, oh he enjoyed how Tom’s inner world was clenching around Allan’s fingers, clearly wanting something else in there. “I could stand here and tease ye all night”, Allan whispered while he sucked Tom’s neck lightly, giving him little love bites all over his sensitive skin. The pirates should not hear them, but they should see the marks on him, they should all know that the mate with the fists of steel and the face of a puppy was his and his only. He would give him new marks every day now, any day they were on this ship. Allan took a deep breath and then sank his teeth into Tom’s flesh, enough to leave red marks that would turn purple the next days. Tom let out a scream even Allan’s hand could not cover, but it was a mixture of pleasure and pain. Allan pressed his hands tighter to Tom’s mouth as he pulled his fingers out and took his free hand to pull down his own boxer shorts. He grabbed his man meat to move it up and down against Tom’s butt. 

“Mh…”, Allan growled softly, “I want my hands on yer hips… So ye be a good boy and be silent while I’ll make love to you, k?” Tom nodded eagerly against Allan’s fingers, so Allan would remove his hand. Fresh night air filled his lungs and all the oxygen coming into his body made him feel slightly high. Slowly Allan pressed his manhood into his lover, inch by inch. He still felt so tight around Allan and he enjoyed that feeling, though he did not want to make Tom uncomfortable, so he stopped every then and now and asked Tom whether he was feeling good. He did not go on without Tom’s approval and Tom was giving the approval, feeling how Allan’s hard arousal was pushing all the nerves. He wanted to moan as he was used to, but he promised not to, so he moved his head back, moving is lips needy until Allan sealed them with his and the fell into a chain of soft passionate kisses, while Allan started with slow thrust, not to deep, but a little more with every move. Oh, Tom was so hot from the inside, Allan pushed away the thought of just taking him mercilessly, roughly, quickly. The day being apart had also ignited his passion to the maximum, but no, he wanted it to be a romantic intercourse. Allan wrapped his arms around Tom’s chest under his shirt, feeling Tom’s skin burning and sweating. It felt good being so close to him, he could feel Tom’s heart beat irregularly under his fingers. Allan parted the kiss so they were able to breathe as things heated up. They tried to find a rhythm together of sweet sweet love making. Tenderly Allan placed his chin on Tom’s shoulder and wrapped his arms even closer around Tom, his chest pressing to Allan’s back. One hand left Tom’s chest and went back to Tom’s harden self, stroking it, his fingers around it. Finally he could start the deep thrust Tom always enjoyed so much, one deep intense push, holding the position for a few seconds before he pulled back. Every thrust followed by a light moan right next to Tom’s ear.

Allan’s thumb brushed over Tom’s glans lightly, rubbing it. The wet pre-cum formed on its top, oh Allan want to lick it up and feel the salty taste on his tongue, lapping it all up, but for today it should be enough to feel it on his fingers. Allan stroked up and down along Tom’s base faster, feeling how Tom’s breath rate speeded up. Eurhytmically Allan was thrusting into Tom all slowly, driving Tom even more insane, so he had to bite down his lip nearly piercing his own skin, tasting iron on his lips. His face was covered in sweet and he tried to push back against Allan. Tom wished they could do it for hours, maybe twice, maybe trice, but he knew anytime some of the pirates could come out, finding them shagging on deck and that would be rather awkward. “I know you want it…”, Allan moaned and the next moment he pressed his lips back on Tom. Over the next minutes Allan slowly speeded up the thrusts, but sometimes he would just take one deep thrust and stop for a moment until Tom whined wanting him to go on and he would. Their breaths got unregularly melting into the other one’s mouth, the kisses were only be broken to make deep intense eye contact before they went back to kissing. “Oh.. Ah… I am close… I am so close…”, Tom moaned highly, wrapping his eyes around Allan’s arms to feel him close, Allan speeded up his strokes a little more, whispering: “Cum… Cum for me…” Even if Tom wanted, he could not hold back, he was becoming undone right under Allan’s manly thrust, falling over the edge. In white sticky strings the semen shot from Tom’s penis partly running down Allan’s hand. His body was shivering and taken over by the sweet sensation of the orgasm Tom fell right into Allan’s arms who held him. Allan stopped his thrust just keeping Tom close allowing him to have a little rest in his arms. “Can you take me a lil’ more”, Allan muttered softly against Tom’s ear and exhausted he nodded back. Allan knew Tom was pretty sensitive by now and he should could trust carefully, but Tom whimpered, these thrust felt so intense by now and Allan pulled out, he didn’t want to make his lover feel uncomfortable. Tom let out a sighs, turning around to give Allan a deep kiss before he went down on his knees, placing his hands around Allan’s base, rubbing up and down. Tom flicked his tongue out, swirling it around Allan’s glans, sucking it lightly. One of his hands cupped Allan’s testicles while the other gave Allan’s base some nice strokes. Just because Tom couldn’t take the trust it did not mean he couldn’t satisfy his lover. Allan threw his head back, moaning without a sound. Tom did his best to suck and touch his lover the way it pleased him the best and Allan’s silent moans approved him. It didn’t take long that also Allan was close, his finger’s flipped Tom’s grey head up to tangle with his blonde hair, tugging Tom close. “Ah… Ah… I … I…Ghn”, Allan could not even finish the sentence before he released his pearly liquid right into Tom’s mouth and he all licked it off. Tom kept his mouth tight around Allan’s manhood before he dizzily stood up to give his lover a passionate French kiss making Allan taste himself. “I love you”, Tom whispered leaning his head to Tom’s shoulder.

A smile wandered over Allan’s face, satisfied, exhausted. He enjoyed these words, his heart skipped a beat whenever he heard them, though it was hard to reply. But for Tom he did it. Allan pressed a soft kiss on Tom’s forehead, wrapping his arms around Tom holding their position for a while: “… I love you too…” They enjoyed the silence for a while, just the ocean and the waves around them in a close hug. After a while Allan whispered softly: “… And now get your trousers back on… and go to bed…” – “What about you?”, Tom asked a little confused. “Scott wants me to check the security boats. I’ll come later to find you sleeping, Aye!” – “Aye”, Tom replied before they parted the hug and pulled their trousers back up. Tom was about to leave as Allan pulled him back by his hand for one last passionate kiss before he allowed his lover the sweet slumber.


End file.
